


Confrontation

by PandoraAbyss



Series: Feelings that follow Rebirth [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Hibari gets hurt in this but he'll be fine..., Kokuyo Arc is starting guys, M/M, Mukuro is himself so he deserves his own warning sometimes, Reborn is curious but he isn't pushing, Tsuna is in denial about his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraAbyss/pseuds/PandoraAbyss
Summary: Reborn is curious of Tsuna and Reborn's relationship and Tsuna is...unsure. Meanwhile, something else is stirring...why are people getting attacked left and right?





	1. Chapter 1

The morning was a perfect time for a workout - the brisk air, and the quiet atmosphere gave Ryohei a sense of peace. Adding the exertion of working his muscles and getting the energy for the rest of the day (when he would eventually end up working out more) it just felt perfect.

“Hey there, are you Sasagawa Ryohei?”

He paused and looked up, not used to any sudden interruption of his workouts. He didn’t recognize the male on standing on the street, but he did notice that he wore a uniform from Kokuyou Jr. High.

“What do you want?” He asked, only for it to connect in his mind, and he smiled wide. “Oh, I know! You’re transferring here from another school just to join my boxing club! Well, you’re a rash kid!” He let out a laugh. It was always nice to have anyone around that intended to join his club, so he didn’t mind the idea of anyone from another school joining.

“Hm? Well…I guess that works.” The kid smirked. “If you can beat me, I’ll join your club.”

Ryohei wasn’t one to back down from a challenge, especially when it involved a member joining his club.

He happily agreed.

O~O~O

Tsuna thought Reborn wouldn’t look into the… _relationship_ between him and Hibari very closely. There wasn’t _much_ to look into at the moment after all. At most, he might be curious to why they’re so… _close_ only after just seemingly meeting each other. But all Reborn knows is that Hibari sometimes comes to his house every once in a while, and they talk…while no one is around.

That’s not suspicious, right?

It’s not like they’re talking about anything _bad_. They’re just sort of…catching up? Figuring out what each other know of the disjointed memories? It was…hard to say when some of the time they’re leaning on each other on the floor or on his bed. And the way they both got tongue tied and it was silent but it was a _nice_ silence…

It couldn’t be _that_ suspicious…

There was also the fact that on nights when Hibari would sneak into his room and sleep in his bed, then disappear in the morning before his mother would come in to attempt to wake him up, Reborn seemed to…disappear for that night. It was odd, but he probably shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth.

Besides, there was more to worry about, like the fact that there were some mysterious attacks against the disciplinary committee, and with each attack Hibari (and the rest of the school) got tenser and Tsuna’s mother got more worried. Just that morning, she pushed fliers of different defense-related clubs to him, fussing that he should learn how to defend himself soon in case these attacks got “too far.”

Tsuna groaned aloud and was about to stuff the fliers into a street trash can when Reborn hit him.

“Ow! Reborn!”

“You should think about joining one of them, Tsuna. You’re getting nowhere with your training right now.”

 _Maybe because you threaten me with a gun too much._ Tsuna felt like huffing back, but knew better than to argue against the hitman at this point. “I don’t really need it at the moment…besides she’s just worried I’m going to be attacked soon…” He sighed, guilt suddenly clutched his chest. His mother was just worried about him…and he really shouldn’t be so hard on her. _He didn’t exactly have a mother to worry about him before this one, after all._

“And you’re distracted all the time.” Reborn suddenly said, his tone, though joking sounded pretty serious.

“…Distracted? What do you mean…?” Tsuna asked, though already had an idea of what he was trying to say.

“Hibari, the boy you’ve taken a liking to.”

“W-What?!” He practically yelled, and slapped a hand over his mouth as other students also walking to school looked over. “W-What the hell are you talking about, Reborn?” He asked, quieter this time so he _didn’t_ seem so strange, talking to a _baby_ like this. “Hibari is just my friend…”

“I never said he _wasn’t_.”

Tsuna could practically feel the amusement pouring out from the other, and Tsuna wanted to crawl under a rock and die of embarrassment. Why did Reborn have to be like this? He could feel his face heating up and he wasn’t exactly happy that he was caught in a corner like this.

“Why don’t you share then, Tsuna? What are your feelings for him?”

“Friendship!” It was an almost instinctual answer, like it wasn’t from _his_ lips but from his thoughts of _then._ But…Hibari _was_ a friend. The word _friend_ just had a familiar ring, when describing their relationship. It was almost like a security blanket. It was easy, though complicated at the same time. Hibari was safe and warm and Tsuna…felt a pull to him. Obviously, that was _platonic,_ right?

Reborn, though, narrowed his eyes at him. “So, letting someone sneak into your room every other night and sleep in your bed is ‘friendship?’”

“W-Well, I mean…it could be…I—” Tsuna felt heat rise to his cheeks as he tried to explain himself, only to let out a strangled sound of horror. “Wait a second, you _saw_?!”

Reborn rolled his eyes. “Of course, I did. Hibari leaves the window open sometimes and I sleep in the same room, Tsuna. I noticed the first night.”

“…why didn’t you say anything?” He was almost afraid to know why.

“He’s not hurting you and he will be a part of your Family, so it’s good to get close to him. You should try getting closer to the others, you focus on Hibari too much.” There was a somewhat _stern_ tone as he said this

“R-Right…” He almost forgot that Reborn saw his friends as some kind of… _subordinates_ to him. It felt weird and wrong to think of them as _less_ than him or anything along those lines. They were his friends, his equals (at worst, Tsuna thought of them as better than him – he could hardly match up to himself from the past, how would he be able to match up to his friends now?).

Still…there was now the feelings he had that was with Hibari. Perhaps there was something…more than just platonic, or someone he had…feelings for in their past life. (Not that he’d ever tell Hibari of his feelings in their past) But, there was also Hibari. Hibari probably saw him as some connection, since they were close and knew each other well. But if they hadn’t known each other _long ago_ Hibari wouldn’t have given him the time of day…

He sighed and shook his head. No, Hibari was just nice, trusted him, and liked being his friend. That was all.

He continued on his way to school, suddenly noticing that as they got closer to the main gate, more of those in the disciplinary committee were standing around in clusters outside the school. Brown eyes almost immediately began to scan the small clusters of the committee for their leader.

“Are these attacks really getting that serious?” Tsuna asked aloud in surprise, his shoulders slumping as he realized he didn’t see Hibari. Next to him, Reborn hummed.

“There’s so many cases, they must be getting jittery too.”

Tsuna frowned. “No wonder Hibari is so stressed out…”

“Exactly.” A familiar voice said next to him, and he jumped in surprise, turning to find Hibari had snuck up on him. His lips went up in a slight smirk, though Tsuna could tell he was tense and there was stress in his features.

“Morning Hibari…I see it’s getting bad.”

“It’s been bad.” He replied curtly. “We’ve lost quite a few members to these attacks, and the school wants us to do something before regular students are attacked too.”

“Why don’t the adults try helping out for once?” Tsuna grumbled, suddenly filled with annoyance at the realization that the faculty were just pushing the responsibility on Hibari.

Hibari let out a small grunt of what Tsuna could tell was him trying to hide a chuckle. He began to put up a hand, probably to initiate some sort of contact with Tsuna, but his eyes darted to Reborn and he put it down, deciding against it. The shorter male felt sudden disappointment in his chest, but understood. Instead he listened as Hibari began to explain, “The faculty think this is some gang or group of rowdy students attacking us, and they know I won’t allow this to go on any longer.” His eyes narrowed, glaring in the distance at an enemy not yet directly in front of him. “I will just have to cut this down myself.” He glanced at Tsuna. “…I can’t allow…the other students to get hurt.”

Tsuna felt another blush rise to his cheeks. He could easily read the double meaning, _“I will not let you get hurt.”_ He trusted Hibari, though he couldn’t help but feel worried for him. Hibari is strong, the strongest he knows…but he still felt like something was going to _happen_ and he couldn’t put his finger on what.

A sudden, soft tone of the school anthem went off, and Tsuna was confused for a moment until Hibari suddenly took out his phone and looked at the number, answering the call. Tsuna wanted to laugh – he was such a dork, of course he would have the _school anthem_ of all things as his ringtone – before he suddenly noticed the tense air around the other male.

“Hibari? What happened?”

“…you’re acquainted with Sasagawa Ryohei, right?” He asked, and Tsuna swallowed, his heart racing as he immediately knew where Hibari was going with this.

“Was he…?”

He nodded. “…he was attacked this morning.” He closed his phone, glaring into the distance again. “He’s in the hospital.”

“I have to go see him!” He immediately exclaimed, turning down the road, Reborn hopped on his shoulder. He paused, and turned back to Hibari. “…I’ll talk to you later.”

Once he caught a glimpse of Hibari’s nod and he ran off towards the hospital.

O~O~O

Tsuna’s form disappeared down the street, and Hibari was immediately annoyed at all of this. At first, he thought these attacks were just against his committee, and they would have far more time to control this before it got to the students, but it seems he was wrong. A student had been attacked, and now that means _Tsuna_ was in far more danger of being attacked as well.

He couldn’t protect Tsuna at all times while this is happening either, and the thought of him getting cornered and beaten into the hospital made his blood boil.

He’d have to get down to the source of this, before anyone else in this school or worse, Tsuna, gets hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

“Big Brother! Are you alright?!” Tsuna yelled as he opened the door, a silent familiar voice from the _past_ whispered, _“Quiet, you’re in a hospital.”_ He ignored it, in favor of paying attention to Ryohei, who looked worse for wear. He had bandages nearly all over the place, around his head, his arm seemed broken and there were bandages peaking up under his shirt.

“Ah, Sawada, you’re quick.” He turned to him in surprise, Tsuna wondered if his sister, Kyoko even knew that he was here. It didn’t seem like he had a visitor besides him yet. It made sense…Hibari told him first after all.

“How are your injuries?” Reborn asked, standing with Tsuna at the edge of the bed.

“Six bones broken, seven cracked,” he announced, as if he was proud of the injuries he was given. Tsuna was suddenly reminded of a man in green spandex and bowl cut hair with thick eyebrows, but he wasn’t exactly sure why. Ryohei always reminded him of that person whenever he was around him. He didn’t really get any specific memories…and sometimes, seeing how Ryohei acted he had a feeling of why.

Ryohei took off the mask he was given and opened his mouth. “Look, I even lost five of my teeth.” He laughed. “Though, I’ve broken _more_ bones and teeth during training!”

 _That’s not exactly something to laugh at…_ Tsuna thought, feeling tired suddenly. The memory of the bowl cut hair was getting stronger, and it was actually beginning to give him a small headache.

“But…” Ryohei went on, now frowning. “The guy that came looking for a fight seems careless but he was pretty strong…”

“Wait, you _saw_ the attacker?”

“Yep! He even knew my name! He wore the Kokuyou Jr. High uniform from the next town.”

“So, he’s a Jr. High student?” _One_ kid from Jr. High was hospitalizing all the members of disciplinary committee? If felt off, but he was obviously being precise with these attacks if he knows the _name_ of who he’s going after.

“Sawada, you should be careful too.” Ryohei suddenly warned him, and he tensed in his seat, anxiety began swirling in his stomach.’

“Y-You think so? I’m not…really a part of this…” But with his current standing as “future mafia boss” (which he figured he would have to accept sooner or later, Reborn was too stubborn about it and he was getting tired of arguing) anything was possible.

“But…damn…I really want that kind of punch in my club!” He exclaimed, seeming as passionate as ever, even though the person he happened to be talking about put him in the hospital.

Tsuna groaned and shook his head. So _that’s_ what’s really on his mind…. Does he think of anything besides boxing?

“Anyway, to change the subject…” He cleared his throat, and gave Tsuna a serious glare that made him immediately tense in his seat. “…please don’t tell Kyoko the truth about this. She’ll worry for sure.”

Tsuna frowned but nodded. Maybe it wasn’t _really_ his place to say anything…but still, Kyoko would figure it out at some point that Ryohei had been attacked, right?

 

…turns out she didn’t. In fact, she seemed to completely believe the lie she was told that Ryohei had climbed the chimney of a bathhouse. Or, at least, she knew not to argue too much. Ryohei _was_ pretty stubborn about the whole “sprain” that he was bandaged for.

Tsuna had left them to their moment, only to find that outside the room there were plenty other Namimori students that had been hospitalized. It seemed whoever it was, was purposefully attacking the students of Namimori.

 _This is so weird…what’s going on?_ Tsuna frowned and yelped as he was forced to bow as the vice president of the disciplinary committee, Kusakabe walked by. (Thinking about it, Tsuna has spent so much time with Hibari he was surprised he hasn’t met any of the others in the committee, even by accident)

“So, nobody’s seen any sign of the head?”

Tsuna tensed, realizing they were talking about Hibari. He immediately listened in a little sharper.

“Yeah, like always, he’s probably gone after the trail of the enemy…so really, it’s only a matter of time before the culprits are totally annihilated.”

“I see…”

Once they were gone, Tsuna stood up straight, ignoring as those next to him were cheering. He didn’t really like the fact that Hibari went off alone, but realistically he knew he wasn’t at the strength he was at the same age at his past life. He wouldn’t be able to help, in fact he’d probably get in the way…

_Hibari please be alright…_

O~O~O

The trail was pretty easy to find, even if it take a little while.

Hibari found it much faster than other _herbivores_ he normally fights who disrupt his school life, but he just happened to be in far more of a…rush. This annoyance had gone on for too long and it was time to end it.

He walked down the hallways of the hideout with a glare, holding his tonfa as countless students lay unconscious in his wake. The rush of hurting and spilling blood was probably getting to his head a little, as he was sure the bloodthirst was pouring out of him. He was pretty sure all the students he had “fought” were all alive; he wasn’t using a katana or any other blade after all, and he _did_ have the control to not kill anyone with blunt force.

As he turned down another hallway, he could feel the presence of someone by the doorway. He could feel their fear.

So, he wasn’t surprised when a student taller than him came out of the shadows, holding an axe and letting out a battle cry.

He didn’t have time for this.

The student took a swing and he ducked, before hitting his chest with his tonfa, sending him back through a door and a dark room. He lay unconscious in the new room, where there was a couch and a lone student sitting there, in the shadows. The scene switched in his mind, a man like a snake sat in a strange room, obviously waiting for him. He blinked and he was back in the room, the other male was saying something.

“You’ve finally come.”

Hibari narrowed his eyes, taking a step forward. “You’re the ring leader?” He asked for confirmation. He would hate if he learned later that this person was covering for a leader.

The shadowed student let out a laugh. “ _Fufufu_ …something like that.” Hibari felt a slight shiver up his spine. He blinked and saw the snake man. He blinked again and was back in the dark room. “Next, we’ll bring order to your town.”

“Namimori does not need two orders.” Hibari took another step forward.

“I agree, wholeheartedly.” He was too relaxed for Hibari’s taste. “Since _I’m_ taking over, we don’t need you.”

“That will not happen.” He immediately said back, touching a button on his tonfa that made spikes come from it. He didn’t normally use them, but this person was obviously strong. They reminded him highly of someone from the _past_ so obviously, he’ll need to take this seriously. “Right here and now…I’ll bite you to death.”

He took a few more calm, but cautious steps forward. The student stayed in his seat, he didn’t even take out a weapon, from Hibari could tell.

“Ku _fufufu…_ what interesting things you say.” The student laughed once again, he was so cocky Hibari almost wished he had his old katana instead so he could have the satisfaction of seeing it go through his chest.  “I am sitting down because there is no need for me to stand.”

He narrowed his eyes. “No more talk.” If he talked any more, he would find himself more aggravated, and that would distract him from the satisfaction of seeing the other beaten.

“Suite yourself…it’s just that if you don’t talk now, you may never get the chance to talk again.”

Something felt…off. This felt familiar yet not at the same time, like he was looking through murky water and his mind and senses felt _muffled._ It was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t exactly figure out why he _knows_ this feeling.

“You’re breaking into a sweat, now? What could possibly be wrong, hm?”

He was teasing him, he obviously saw this as more of a game than Hibari did, and it _annoyed_ him.

“Shut up.”

“I was just worried about you, that’s all.” He said, in such a condescending tone Hibari made it his personal mission to see him begging for mercy. “Come on now, pull yourself together…”

He blinked, and he found he was…facing the wall? The male had somehow made him think he was talking to him but, he was actually facing the wall the whole time…?

“Hello, I’m over here.”

He glanced over at him. Frowning as this felt so…familiar. He faced this before. He was sure he did. He’s faced this in his past and in his nightmares.

“I had to import them from overseas… _Kufufufu_ you really are weak to them, aren’t you?” The student laughed at him again, there was enough light that he could see him press a button.

Hibari blinked, and suddenly found that Sakura trees had surrounded the room that was dark just a moment before. He immediately felt energy sapped from his system – god it was ironic, wasn’t it? Having a weakness to Sakura blossoms? In the back of his mind, he could see a girl with green eyes and pink hair glaring at him. Thinking back on the memories he has (so far) of what he’s done to her, she probably would have thought he deserved this.

The other male stood, coming out into the light, and revealing a male a few inches taller than him, with his short hair put up in a ponytail. One eye was strange, a red that clashed against the blue of the other. He smirked, and the feeling of dread settled in Hibari’s gut.

“Let’s begin, shall we?”

 

He was fast, Hibari hated to admit, and he was strong too. In fact, strong enough that Hibari found himself down and bleeding within a few minutes, though the other barely had a scratch on him. He suddenly wished he had the abilities in his past life, or at the very least, a body that didn’t have a weakness to Sakura blossoms.

He was kicked down again, the glass on the floor hurt but it was the same pain as the glass of a beer bottle against his skin, so it was minimal. His hair was grabbed, and the infuriating male forced him to look at him. He was smirking. Hibari wanted to punch him but couldn’t find the energy to anymore. He hated the fact that somehow, he _knew_ about his weakness to sakura blossoms but _how_?

“Your face is saying, ‘how did he know about my weakness to Sakura?’” He dropped him, and he caught himself by his arms, turning to glare. “I wonder why, hm?”

 _Reading my thoughts now, or are you just cocky?_ Hibari wondered as he braced himself to be hurt again.

“Maybe you’re thinking, if there were no Sakura blossoms, you’d be fine?” He stood, standing in front of him as if he obviously saw himself as somehow _superior_ to him. He didn’t think his sudden wave of hate for him could get any deeper. “If so, you are dead wrong.” He didn’t seem to notice, or care, how angry Hibari was at him. “I have seen many equal to your level in skill, and every time…I’ve buried them. In a place, much like hell.”

 _I’ll send you there in a minute if you don’t shut up._ Hibari didn’t bother to humor him with words, but by the sneer he gave him, he had an idea of what he was thinking.

“Let’s continue, shall we?”

O~O~O

Tsuna sat up straight, sitting in the lobby of the hospital, having a familiar feeling of _dread_ deep in his gut. His mind swirled with only one sentence – _Hibari’s in danger_.

Leon’s tail fell, and Reborn hummed. “Leon’s tail broke off…it’s an unlucky sign.”

Tsuna frowned, worry and anxiety filled his chest and stomach. There was no doubt in his mind that Hibari was hurt somewhere.

As Leon’s shape began to change rapidly, another student was rushed in who he recognized as Kusakabe. The feeling of dread got worse. Hibari was definitely hurt, he could feel it.

He held Leon (who turned into a rice cooker) as Reborn checked the disciplinary committee vice president.

“Hm…there’s no doubt about it.”

“What?”

“The cause of all this fighting is you, Tsuna.”

“I…me?” _Hibari and everyone else is hurt because of me_. Was what his mind immediately turned to, even though another part of him felt like it made no sense. “How did _I_ start it?”

Reborn sighed and began to slowly explain – how each person lost their teeth and it goes along with their ranking in Fuuta’s strength readings, and now, they were after the third.

“Things are getting worse…” Reborn commented with a hum.

“Wait…if the third is next…” Tsuna’s eyes widened and he pocketed Fuuta’s strength list Reborn had handed to him, saving it for later. “Reborn, where’s Gokudera?!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm uploading a part with more than one chapter (in fact this one happens to have two) so I'll inform you guys that I like to update these weekly. Hopefully by then I'll even have the next part done and it'll be a double update. Well, have fun wondering how they're going to get through this Arc


End file.
